Labutarou
by MeganeBabayan
Summary: Setelah mendengar gosip tentang "Labutarou" di hotel Betrik dari tetangga-tetangga mereka, Manami pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau mereka coba mengadopsi juga. / sumari macam apa / OOC / untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh


Hotel Betrik. Hotel dengan 666 kamar yang dibangun pada gedung setinggi 13 meter dan berlantai 3.

Sebutlah saja hotel yang ditinggalkan, tak ada seorangpun di sana.

Tapi sebenarnya, anggapan itu salah.

Dari sekian ratus labu kosong yang ada di hotel itu, salah satunya memiliki anak.

Seperti kisah Momotarou, terdapat Labutarou(?) di dalam salah satu labu di kamar terakhir di ujung lantai tiga.

Sudah dua belas pasangan kurang beruntung ingin mengadopsi Labutarou sebagai anak mereka, namun tak ada yang berhasil memilikinya.

Labutarou bagaikan isi dari kotak kejutan, setiap (calon) orangtua berdebar-debar ketika akan melihat anak angkat mereka.

Seperti apakah fisiknya, anak lelaki ataukah perempuan.

Suatu hari datanglah pasangan jklmn yang baru saja menikah setelah si papah melamar si mamah di depan rumah khitan. Mereka tidak memiliki anak dan mencoba untuk pergi ke hotel Betrik karena mendengar rumor tentang Labutarou dari sekian tetangga penggosip.

"Pah, papah… papah yakin bakalan bisa dapetin itu anak? Duuuh mamah sih, gak yakin yaaa…" sang Mamah─Okuda Manami, berharap-harap cemas dengan perasaan ragu sambil riweuh ngebetulin kacamatanya yang melorot berulang kali.

"Papah yakin dong mah. Dari sekian juta umat yang gagal dalam mendapatkan si anak, kita harus menjadi yang terberuntung, mah!" si papah─Akabane Karma, dengan pedenya berdiri di sebelah si mamah.

"Aaaah papah bisa aja~"

"Eeeh si mamah, bisa atuh. Sabisa-bisa kudu bisa pasti bisa."

Akhirnya setelah papah Karma berusaha meyakinkan mamah Manami, dengan langkah mantap, mereka memasuki lobi hotel Betrik setelah mengucap bismillah terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melangkahi 665 kamar, pasangan Karma-Manami sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar 666 di mana sang─calon─anak angkat mereka berada.

"Lah kok gampang amat sampenya sih, pah?" tanya mamah Manami, bibir dimajukan beberapa senti. "Segampang ini─"

"Iya mah, papah juga heran. Segampang ini, tapi kenapa banyak orang yang gak berhasil, sih…"

" _Sasuga_ calon anak baru kita, penuh kejutan sekali ya sepertinya."

"Hmm…"

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan papah Karma memutar kenop pintu, dan…

KRIEEEET─

Suasana hening kamar menyelimuti keduanya, pegangan mamah Manami semakin erat pada lengan kiri papah Karma.

 _Cie yang belun punya anak udah mamah-papahan euy._

Eh gapapa sih kan bentar lagi juga punya.

"Labunya… yang mana ya pah…?"

Mamah Manami buka suara, melirik ragu pada papah Karma yang sedang _calangap_ melihat belasan labu berbagai ukuran mulai dari yang S hingga XXL di ruangan tersebut.

"M-mungkin… yang paling besar."

Mamah Manami menuruti perkataan sang suami meskipun bener-bener gak yakin sama sekali, dan perlahan mengetuk labu itu sebanyak 4 kali sesuai yang dianjurkan (baca: digosipkan) para tetangga.

Kreeeek…

Papah Karma dan mamah Manami berdebar menunggu apa yang ada di dalam labu itu keluar─atau setidaknya, tertangkap penglihatan mereka.

Jangan bilang kalau Labutarou itu setan─

"H-HAH?! PAH, KOSONG! I-INI─"

"JANGAN-JANGAN ANAK KITA SAITONIRROZIM MAH?!"

"BUKAN, PAH! _INVISIBLE_!"

"ATAU UDAH DIBAWA LARI SAMA ORANG SEBELUM KITA─"

Belum reda kepanikan pasutri beda marga itu, sebuah suara menyela.

"Apa sih, ribut-ribut di ruangan aku? Jadi _game over_ kan."

"Eh…" papah Karma dan mamah Manami saling berpandangan, "Siapa itu yang─"

"Aku di sini. Kalian berdua ngapain? Mau ngadopsi aku?"

Mamah Manami hampir menjerit ria ketika melihat seorang anak berumur kira-kira 8-10 tahun berdiri di belakang mereka.

Rambutnya berwarna _platinum-gold_ dengan model mencos-mencos alias _spiky_.

Memegang _pelestesyen portebel_ di tangan kanan.

Matanya emas dan lonjong seperti kucing.

"A-ah, iya. Kenalin kita─"

"Gak usah perkenalannya nanti aja deh, pah, mah. Karena aku udah bosen sendirian di sini terus, aku mau deh jadi anak kalian."

"Hah, papah, kita─!"

"ASIIIK MAH KITA PUNYA ANAK!"

Sementara papah Karma dan mamah Manami sibuk tos-tosan ria, si Labutarou tanpa nama bertanya,

"Tapi sebelum itu, nama aku siapa mah?"

Mamah Manami terbelalak. Dia belum menyiapkan nama untuk si anak baru.

"Aduh pah namanya siapa, pah…"

"Bodo mah, nama apa aja juga bisa, kalau kamu kita namain Itona mau enggak?" si papah menawarkan, dibalas anggukan dari anak yang kini bernama Itona.

"ITONAAAA AYOK KITA PULANG KE RUMAH PAPAH DAN MAMAH!"

"Hem."

"S-se-sebentar mah!" papah Karma tiba-tiba merusak suasana bahagia itu, "Dia kan─"

"Apa? Oh, iya, kamu cowok ya…" kata mamah Manami melihat anaknya itu, "Ihh kirain mamah cewek."

"MAH! DIA BELON MAKEK BAJU MAH!"

"ALAMAK IYA PAH!"

Suasana kembali heboh, dan terpaksa untuk sementara Itona memakai jaket milik papah barunya.

.

.

.

 **Labutarou by MeganeBabayan**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu dan karakter-karakternya milik Yuusei Matsui-sensei. Babayan hanya sekadar meminjam tanpa izin. ;-;**

 **Judul ngawur pake bingit dan z sebagai pemanis tambahan.**

 **Warnings: OOC!Manami, Marriage Life, humor (gagal?) kriuk-kriuk melempem, typo tak terdeteksi?, Antahberantah!AU, KaruNami, de-el-el…**

 **.**

 **Hepi Riding, Don Lek Don Rid!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun setelahnya, hotel tempat Itona dipungut oleh papah dan mamahnya direnovasi dan berganti nama menjadi Pumpkin.

Nggak elit banget ya nama hotelnya?

 _Well,_ sebenarnya perusahaan Kunugigaoka-lah yang merenovasi hotel itu, dan atas saran Asano Gakuhou sang pemilik perusahaan, hotel Betrik di _rename_ menjadi hotel Pumpkin.

"Pah, pah."

Mamah Manami diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam kamar suaminya ketika Itona sibuk di depan _playstation_ main game.

Papah Karma menolehkan wajahnya dari majalah yang tengah dibacanya, "Ada apa mah?"

"Apa papah nggak merasa kasian si Itona sendirian? Dia kayak yang gimanaaaa gitu, nggak punya sodara buat diajak main…" mamah Manami mengkhawatirkan keadaan sosial anaknya. Pasalnya, Nagisa, anak tetangga yang sering menemani Itona main pe-es sedang berlibur ke luar kota untuk seminggu lamanya.

Papah Karma terdiam sejenak. "Bener juga, ya, mah."

"Apa kita perlu mengadopsi anak lain dari panti asuhan, pah?"

"Hmm… kalau itu… gimana ya─"

"Papah, mamah, lagi pada ngomongin apaan sih."

Dua pasang mata tertuju pada sesosok anak yang berdiri di depan pintu, berpakaian bandanamikimos berwarna ungu dengan daster gambar sapidarmen _glow-in-the-dark_ di bagian depan.

"E-eh, Itona…" mamah Manami menghampiri anaknya. "Kamu merasa kesepian nggak, selama ini?"

Itona menggeleng dengan muka lempeng bak papan catur. "Enggak tuh, mah. Walaupun kalau punya kakak atau adek kayaknya lebih rame juga."

"O-ooh." Papah Karma pun ikut berjongkok di hadapan Itona. "Emmm… ya udah, kalau gitu main lagi aja gih. Kamu masih sering kontakan sama Nagisa, kan?"

"Iya, kok. Aku udah bilang ke dia biar bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak buat aku."

 _Buat kamu aja? Nggak buat_ kita, _gituh?_

Setelah Itona kembali ke kamarnya untuk bermain pe-es, mamah Manami kembali merundingkan masalah sodara ini dengan papah Karma.

"Jadi, gimana nih pah? Mau ngadopsi lagi dari panti?"

"Papah sih setuju-setuju aja, mah. Nggak ada salahnya biar dia ada temen main pe-es."

Oh, kenapa tidak si papah saja yang menemani Itona untuk bermain pe-es?

Jawabannya adalah karena papah Karma tidak mengerti tombol-tombol kontroler di _joystick_ rakitan Itona, juga game bedah mayat yang dimainkan anaknya.

Itona kan anak ajaib, keluarnya aja dari dalem labu. Wajar saja kalau dia bisa menciptakan konsol game-nya sendiri, bahkan mungkin _game_ nya itu ciptaan dia sendiri.

"Tapi kita mau ngadopsi yang cewek, apa yang cowok?"

"Hmmm… yang cowok aja, deh, kayaknya. Papah takutnya kalau kita adopsi anak perempuan, mah, dia nggak bisa akrab sama Itona. Liat aja dia anaknya cuek begitu."

"Oooh…" mamah Manami manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan si papah.

"Apa kita perlu diskusiin ini sama Itona, pah?"

"Nggak deh mah, jangan, nggak usah! Kita bikin _serprais_ gitu buat dia, gimana?" tanya papah Karma memaparkan ide _cemerlang_ yang kebetulan lewat di otaknya.

"Oke deh, sip sip."

"Besok, jam 10 siang gimana mah?"

"Mamah nggak keberatan kok."

Akhirnya telah disepakati pasangan Karma-Manami akan mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan besok harinya pukul sepuluh dini hari.

.

.

"Papah, mamah, kalian pada mau ke mana?"

Itona mewek di depan pintu kamar dengan keadaan kusut dan cileuhan, mendapati orangtua angkatnya telah berpakaian rapi, berdiri di depan pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Kok jahat amat aku baru bangun udah ditinggalin lagi─"

"Iya deh, maaf yah Itona sayangkuh, mamah mau pergi arisan, maaf yah mamah nggak tega bangunin kamu, abis kayak yang pules banget tidurnya…" mamah Manami menghampiri si anak yang sedang mewek dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Terus, papah mau ke mana? Masa papah ikut mamah arisan?"

"E-eeh, enggak kok… papah Cuma nganterin mamah aja…" papah Karma berkilah sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang habis dipipisi kecoa.

"O-ohh…"

"Mamah sama papah bakalan pulang cepet, kok! Udah kamu tunggu sini aja ya sayaaaang, mwaaah, dadah kita pergi dulu ya!"

Itona hanya melambaikan tangan malas setelah mamah─angkat─nya menutup pintu.

"Bebeem Nagisa lagi aja, deh."

.

.

Jam satu siang.

Mamah dan papah tak kunjung datang, Itona sendirian di rumahnya dengan perut keroncongan minta diisi nasi barang sebutir.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon papahnya, minta dibeliin makanan.

 _Kosong kosong dua satu tiga sekian sekian…_

 _Nuuuttt… nuuut… nuuuutt… nuu_ ─

" _Halo?_ " terdengar suara papah Karma nun jauh di sana yang tersambung sampai ke telinga Itona melalui ponselnya.

"Papah, kapan nyampenya sih? Aku udah laper, boleh tolong beliin makanan nggak?" tanya Itona _to-the-point_.

" _Aahaha iya, ini papah lagi kemacetan di jalan…_ "

Mata Itona memicing curiga. "Katanya macet, tapi kok rame suara anak-anak gitu?"

Papah Karma di sana mendadak kesambet petir imajiner. " _Emm, i-ituuu… tadi papah baru aja belok ke pombensin…_ "

Masih diberi jawaban nggak masuk akal, Itona menginterogasi papahnya lebih lanjut. "Ngapain ada anak-anak di pombensin, pah?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara papahnya menjawab, " _I-i-iya, kayaknya anak-anak teka lagi pada darmawisata_ …"

Itona hampir bergubrak ria mendengar jawaban papahnya. Sejak kapan ada sekolahan yang mengajak murid-muridnya untuk berdarmawisata ke pombensin? Kecuali kalau kendaraan yang mereka tumpangin lagi isi bahan bakar, sih.

 _Tapi ya udahlah._ Itona menghentikan penginterogasian papahnya, setelah satu pertanyaan terakhir, "O-oh… kalau mamah lagi apa?"

" _Itu, mamah lagi… lagi ke toilet! Kebelet pipis, katanya_." Beberapa detik setelah papah Karma menjawab, Itona samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang di sana, " _Kita pulang yuk, pah._ "

Papah Karma menjawab sahutan si anak, " _I-iya, ayo─_ "

 _Glegaaar._ Celaka. Papah Karma lupa dia sedang bertelepon dengan siapa. Bisa gagal serprais yang sudah disiapkannya bersama mamah Manami untuk anak mereka.

"Pah…? Papah bohong ya? Papah pasti bukan lagi di pombensin, kan…?" terpancar kecurigaan yang amat sangat dari suara Itona.

" _Y-yaaah, Itona kok nggak percaya sama papah, sih? Itu… tadi ada anak manggil papahnya, papah kirain itu suara kamu…_ "

Itona membuang napas. Ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan papahnya. Meskipun masih curiga, sih. "Iya, deh, cepet pulang ya… jangan lupa beliin makanan…"

" _Kenapa nggak beli nasi ramesnya bang Teppei aja?_ " tanya papah Karma menyinggung soal warung makan yang berdiri tepat di seberang rumah mereka.

"Aku kan nggak punya duit, pah. Mending kalau bisa bayar pake daun."

" _Oh iya, hahaha,_ " Itona mendengar papahnya tertawa kaku, " _Papah kirain kamu bisa ngegandain duit. Kan anak ajaib._ "

Itona hampir naik darah dikatain 'bisa ngegandain duit'. Terserahlah kalau papahnya itu mau bilang dia _anak ajaib_ , atau apalah itu, tapi dia nggak sudi disamakan dengan Dimas Kanjeng. Kalau mau tahu alasannya silakan hubungi nomor telepon klinik dokter Junariah─0813xxxxx.

"Beliin makan ajalah pah. Jangan lupa. Daaah."

 _Klik_ , telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Itona.

Di sisi lain papah Karma berkata, "Yaaah, padahal mau tak bilangin ngutang dulu aja…"

.

.

.

Karena papah-mamahnya tak kunjung pulang, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kenma untuk memenuhi rasa laparnya selain membeli seporsi bubur ayam─tentu saja ngutang. Untunglah kang Terasaka masih berbaik hati waktu dia bilang 'bayarnya besok aja'.

Semangkuk bubur ayam telah kosong tak bersisa, Itona melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

 _Setengah tiga sore…? Plis deh ah, papah sama mamah lama-lama amat. Kemacetan di jalan atau gimana?_

Tepat sedetik setelah Itona berpikir─atau mungkin bersuuzon─seperti itu, pintu depan terbuka lebar.

"Mamah pulaaaang~" mamah Manami masuk rumah dan segera menghempaskan diri ke sofa dengan helaan napas lelah.

"Mamah!" Itona segera menghampiri mamahnya. "Arisannya di mana, sih? Kok perasaan lama banget…"

Mamah Manami tertawa kecil. "Sebenernya…" ─ _ctak_ , jari dijentikkan, terlihat papah Karma mendorong masuk seorang anak─

"KEJUTAN~!"

Mata Itona sedikit membulat, begitupun dengan anak yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hehehe, sebenernya papah sama mamah itu ngadopsi sodara buat kamu dari panti asuhan sana!" jelas papah Karma sambil pasang pose _peace_ dengan bangga. Terbayar sudah akting susah-payahnya tadi sewaktu Itona menelepon.

Itona maupun sodara angkat barunya tidak merespon sedikit pun, masih saling berpandangan dengan terkejut.

"Tapi maaf ya Itona, papah belum beliin kamu makanan, jadinya─"

"Udah pah, enggak apa-apa, aku udah ngutang bubur seporsi tadi ke kang Terasaka." Itona memotong cepat, pandangan lurus ke depan. "Kamu… kamu─!"

Papah Karma maupun mamah Manami hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat tingkat kedua anak angkat mereka.

"Itona?!"

"Maehara? Yang ada di labu keduabelas di kamar 666, kan?"

"Iya! Iya, bener! Kamu ada di labu terakhir ya?! Cieee, ada yang ngambil juga! Selamat ya!"

Papah Karma dan mamah Manami bertukar pandangan, kemudian si mamah buka suara,

"… mereka… temen lama, ya, pah…?"

Papah Karma hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, justru bagus dong mah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Haihai~ :)))**

 **Babayan kembali setelah hiatus yang cukup panjang (betewe, ini fik pertama saya di fandom ini, salam kenal~ OvO). Fuuuuuuuuh, Ra, rikuesanmu selesai juga bhahahah xD maaf kalau garing ya, lololol.**

 **Ini sebenernya saya buat hanya untuk menuhin rikuesan temen aja sihya, tapi melihat ada** _ **event**_ **AKR, ya udah deh nggak ada salahnya saya ikutan, toh. xDD**

 **Akhir kata, RnR-nya dong ;))) semoga review-review yang readers tinggalkan bisa memotivasi saya biar makin produktif nulisnya~ m_m (dan semoga nggak makin gaje tulisannya #amiiin)**

 **-Babayan-**


End file.
